megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Aniel
Aniel , also known as Haniel , is a demon in the series. History Aniel, also known as Anael, Hanael or Haniel, is an angel in Jewish lore and angelology and is often included in lists as being one of the seven archangels. Aniel is generally associated with the planet Venus and is also the archangel of the Sephirah Netzach. Aniel was sent to protect Maria during her pregnancy. He is the angel of December and is associated with the zodiac sign Capricorn. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Herald Race, Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Divine Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Divine Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Aniel appears in Sector Eridanus as an optional boss in the EX Mission, Before the holy battle II. As a condition for defeat, he asks to be defeated within seven turns. If defeated, he can be fought along with Kazfiel in the EX Mission Before the holy battle III; he demands the average level of the protagonist and his demons be of 45 or less. Should both of these missions be completed and Aniel spoken to again with Law alignment, he will open the door to the titular holy battle - the imprisoned Mother Harlot. After her defeat, death or escape, Aniel will praise the protagonist no matter which path was taken and reward him with the Amanomi Sword, the original game's most powerful blade, equippable only with Law alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Aniel appears as a boss in the Chaos and Neutral routes. He resides in Purgatorium - 5th Crown where he has set a barrier alongside other angels to prevent further entry. He repeats the same words as the other angels. Acting as a steward to the new leaders, he gives a Challenge Quest on New Game Plus during the Law route called Four Wings, Four Heads. Residing on the path to Shene Duque, he requests that Flynn slay four demons in Tokyo so that they may become sacrifices to summon a certain angel. Once the heads have been gathered he will perform the ritual to summon Seraph. Aniel mentions that they are the highest ranking of angels and the greatest weapons as the flame of God. He plans on taking Seraph with him, but informs Flynn that gathering the appropriate angels will allow for him to summon Seraph. He thanks Flynn for his efforts before leaving. He is the client in the quest Taste of the Forbidden Fruit and Great Raven of the Underground, where he asks to meet on the path to Shene Duque, calling for Sister Gabby upon Flynn's arrival. After Mastema's defeat in the quest Great Raven of the Underground, he will appear before Flynn and give him his reward on the orders of Gabby. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Aniel is first encountered at the Sky Tower. After defeating the angels that had set themselves upon their fellow Hunters. Nanashi and Asahi are faced with an angered Aniel, who wishes to purify the Unclean Filth for defying orders from the lord's own messengers. After initially overwhelming the party, the tide of the battle is swayed by the arrival of Flynn and Isabeau, who will face off against Aniel while the party supports them. As Aniel crumbles to dust, he wonders aloud how such lowly creatures who don't even know God's love can possibly defeat him. Aniel can teach Nanashi the Thunder Reign, Makajamaon, Dekunda, Judgment Light and Thunder Gods skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Electricity, Light and ailment skills. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Sea Ram. ''Devil Survivor'' Aniel appears in Devil Survivor as two separate entities. One is Aniel, a demon which can be fused by the player. The other is Anael, which appears as a palette swap of Sariel and is a boss that is usually paired with him. Anael, along with Sariel, appears in Yuzu Tanikawa's ending, to oppose the protagonist's attempt to escape the lockdown, and in Naoya's ending, to attempt to dissuade the protagonist from staying with Naoya and becoming the King of Bel. Anael also possesses Purging Light, a Mystic attack capable of depleting the MP reserves of all of the player's teams. Like Sariel he joins Metatron in the final battle on Naoya's 8th Day if the protagonist chose not to kill humans. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Ziodyne\Innate Diarama\Innate Pulinpa\Innate Hamaon\72 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Anael= * Anael also has access to the Purging Light skill, a Mystic spell which will drain the MP of all opponents on the field outside of battle. |-| Aniel= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses